parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha and Omega 2: Health-iday Adventure (Systariansrule2024 Human Style)/Transcript
Chapter 1: Tarzan, Matt And Isabella (Runt, Stinky And Claudette) *At the Den, Teodora is feeling the pain before birthing her kids. *Leo San Juan: Teodora, Is Everyting okay? *Teodora Villavicencio: Yeah, Ow! It’s time. I can’t hold it very longer, Leo. The Baby’s Coming! WAAAAH!! (Crying Tears) *Leo San Juan: Mom! *Kimberly Ann Hart: Leo, What’s going on? Teodora, are you okay? *Teodora Villavicencio: (Crying Nervously) *Tommy Oliver: Here comes my grandchildren. *Leo San Juan: Teodora, push! *Teodora Gives Birth to Tarzan, Matt And Isabella *Crying *Teodora Villavicencio: Thank heaven, It’s Two Boys And A Single Girl. Awww, Aren’t they cute? *Leo San Juan: Teodora, You Scared me there. But we love them, right? *The Babies Stop Crying. *Tommy Oliver: They’re cute, don’t you agree, my son? *Leo San Juan: Dad, It’ll be the best if we name them because they’re our kids. We’ll take good care of them. *Kimberly Ann Hart: That’s my Boy. *Leo San Juan Comforts Baby Tarzan *Leo San Juan: What will I get to name you? Hmmm... Tarzan? *Teodora Villavicencio: He like that name, doesn’t he, Leo? *Tarzan (Baby): (Giggles) *Leo San Jaun: Yeah, he does *Teodora Villavicencio: I guess I’ll name the Girl, Isabella. And I’ll name the other boy Matt. *Jack-Jack Parr (Baby Matt): *Leo San Jaun: They both like those names, Teodora. *Diamond Destiny (Baby Isabella): *Leo San Juan (While Carrying Baby Tarzan, Matt And Isabella): I promise We’ll be there for you three. (Cry In Happy Tears) *Teodora Villavicenchio: (Cry In Happy Tears) Me Too, (Laughs Nervously) *Three Years Later *Matt: *Young Tarzan: *Isabella: * Chapter 2: Tarzan gets Kidnapped *Young Tarzan was climbing up a tree. *Young Tarzan: *Riotroopers *Young Tarzan: Oh no. *Matt and Isabella run into Marco Diaz *Matt: *Isabella: *Marco Diaz: *Matt: Have you seen these Riotroopers anywhere, My Brother climbed up the tree seeing them. *Marco Diaz: *Cut to Isabella and Matt back Home. *Leo San Juan: You Kids Okay? *Isabella: Yeah, We’re Fine. *Matt: *Teodora Villavicencio: Where’s Tarzan? *Young Tarzan: AAAH!! Help me! *Leo San Juan: Tarzan! *Teodora Villavicencio: The Riotroopers!! *Riotroopers: Let’s bring him to king! He’ll be so pleased. *Riotrooper 1 grabs Young Tarzan in the Hair *Young Tarzan: Let me go, you moron!! *Riotrooper 2: Ugh, He’s getting on my nerves already! *Riotrooper 1: Let’s Go! *The Riotroopers run away with Young Tarzan. *Leo San Juan: Matt, Isabella?! How did you let this happen? *Matt: All He did is climb up to the tree and saw what those Riotroopers out there. *Teodora Villavicencio: Well, fine. You stay here with Marco, Star, and Your Granparents And we’ll find your brother. *Leo San Juan: You heard your mother. *Matt: Chapter 3: Rescue Mission *Matt And Isabella were sleeping at their den, along with Tommy Oliver, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly And Ben Tennyson. Chapter 4: Cooler (Slash/King) *Cooler: Chapter 5: *TBA Chapter 6: *TBA Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Chapter 11: Chapter 12: Category:Transcripts Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Vinnytovar